


The Right To Remain Silent

by Earth_Phoenix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Forced Prostitution, Gay Sex, M/M, Manipulative Tom Riddle, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Police, Police Officer Tom Riddle, Prostitute Harry, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sane Tom Riddle, Sex, Top Tom Riddle, gagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15081881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Tom is a flawed Police Officer. He has a past and not a lot of his co workers trust him, not that he blames them. It's smart not to trust him.Harry Potter is living unhappily with the Dursleys, when one night he's kicked out of the house and told not to return until he has money. Desperate, he's forced into a terrible situation.Tom finds Harry, doing the right things means taking Harry to the police station, the wrong thing would be take Harry home. Tom has never been good at doing the right thing.Huge thanks to Meb on the Tomarry Discord Server for coming up with the title!





	The Right To Remain Silent

Tom sighed as he rolled the car to a stop. A gaggle of boys, none older than sixteen and properly all from St. Jerome’s stood on the corner. The boys were huddled together, wearing outfits more appropriate for summer than mid-winter. Tom hated seeing boys like this. They were attempting to turn tricks when they should be in real homes being looked after. Tom glanced at the clock, 2:05am. None of these kids should be out this late.

Tom opened the car door, the boys looked up interested and then turn pale and scattered. Cursing, he ran after them only managing to catch up to one, who looked to be the youngest.

‘Kid! Stop!’ He grabbed the back of the boy’s jacket, slowing him down. ‘I said STOP!’

Glaring the boy stopped and Tom grabbed his arm. ‘Name?’ The boy looked at him sullenly. ‘OK, Kid. Come on.’ He tugged the boy towards his car.

‘Is this your first time?’ The boy remained silent. ‘Do you know what happens to kids like you who do this? They end up in ditches.’

He opened the back of the car and placed the boy inside it. Crouching down, he tried another approach. ‘I’m Tom,’ He held at a hand to shake. ‘Are you from St. Jerome’s? Where are your parents? How’d you think they’ll feel when I your go home in the back of a police car?’

The boy looked at him. Startling green eyes looking at him through dark lashes. ‘My parents? They’re on Otter Street.’ The boy gave him a half hearted smirk and Tom mentally cursed. Otter Street was home to cities biggest graveyard.

‘You’re an orphan? Me too.’ The boy stared snorted. ‘My parents died when I was baby. Victims of the war. I grew up in St. Jerome’s too.’

‘My parents died in a car crash. I was one.’

‘That’s terrible, but kid, you don’t have to do this.’ The boy hung his head and shoulders shaking. ‘I have to.’ A sob escaped the boy and Tom’s heart broke.

‘Why?’ The boy didn’t answer. ‘Come on, then. I’ll take you back and -,’

‘- _No_! I – I don’t live at the orphanage. I live with the Dursleys.’

It took Tom several seconds to process this. ‘Vernon Dursley?’

The boy nodded. ‘My mum was Petunia’s sister.’

‘I see,’ That changed everything. Vernon Dursley was a bastard and he could easily see him forcing his nephew into prostitution. ‘How is Vernon?’

‘He -,’ The boy gulped ‘He just lost a big order. Said it was my fault. He told me I couldn’t go home until I earnt back the money the deal was worth.’

‘Is there anywhere else you could stay?’ The boy shook his head again, looking utterly defeated. ‘OK, well I can’t allow you to stay out. Prostitution is a crime. So, this is what I’m going to do, I’m going to take you back to the station and put you in a cell for the tonight. It will get you off the streets for tonight anyway. Social Services will probably talk to you in the morning.’

The boy nodded, Tom stood, and the boy scooted back, looking small and lost. Tom fought with his conscience. His younger, less law-abiding self would’ve taken advantage of this situation. The kid needed a warm bed and money – Tom could offer him both of those things and for the price the boy had been willing to offer.

It was tempting, Tom couldn’t deny it. Trying to ignore the ideas circling his mind, he closed the back door with a snap. For a moment, the boy was framed in the street light – small and young looking, with wild black hair and an innocent face. It was lucky that Tom had found him first. No man looking for a young boy to fuck could’ve said no to him. Tom opened his door and climbed into the car.

‘How old are you anyway?’

‘…Sixteen.’ _Oh_ , tom thought. _He’s legal. That’s a plus._

Shaking himself, he started the car. Just take him to the station, he told himself firmly. Once the kid was at the station, he would be the systems problem. The kid being taken by the social would also put Dursley into hot water.

…But so, could he. Tom could, if he wanted, let Vernon know what he had tried to force his nephew to do and if Vernon thought things were bad now. No, Tom told himself firmly. No, he was not going to use the kid like that. The system worked. Let the system handle it.

Tom glanced in the rear-view mirror. The boy looked hopeless. Would throwing him in a cell really be in the kids’ best interest? It’s not like taking him to my place would be any better, Tom reminded himself. He started the engine and pulled away.

Tom had every intention of taking the boy to the station. That was what he was going to do. That was the right thing to do. He pulled up outside his house and let his head fall onto the wheel. He should not be doing this.

‘Where are we?’ It was the first time the kid had spoken through out the car ride. He sounded confused and worried – _he should be_ , Tom thought.

‘Listen, kid. I changed my mind. What is locking you in a cell gonna do. Nothing good, you can trust me on that. So – you can stay here for a bit.’

The boy looked unsure. ‘What do you want?’ He asked bluntly.

Tom took a breath. ‘Nothing,’ he smiled, trying to put Harry as ease. ‘I just want to help.’

The kid laughed ‘Liar. You know what I was trying to do,’ the boy looked disgusted with himself. ‘I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted that. It’s better than going home empty handed – or getting the Dursley’s into trouble.’

Tom closed his eyes and tried to pretend that he didn’t just here that. The urge to take this kid, shove him onto his bed and shag him senseless was undeniable. He wanted this kid. But not right now.

Tom dug into his pants pocket and pulled out his door key. ‘I have to go back to work, if I’m not bringing you in. I don’t finish for another six hours, get some sleep.’

The boy looked at him and then took the keys. ‘Thanks.’

~*~

Tom was distracted for the rest of his shift. He made a half-hearted attempt at looking for the other boys and visited St. Jerome’s to talk to caretakers. They needed to do a better job of looking after these kids.

He had a good-looking boy in his house. A good-looking orphan boy with no parents to report him missing. No one would know where he was. Tom tried not imagination the boy undressing or sleeping in one of the spare beds (or his bed - though he wasn't very hopeful of that.)

When he got back to the station he asked around a bit, the Dursley’s nephew. Quiet, he was told. Rather shy, kept to himself. It was if the boy was made for him. Made for someone like him. A loner, with no one to miss him.

He returned home exhausted. Weekends were always the busiest time for the police. Dumb kids joy riding; tired old whores offering their bodies for crack; drunks; loveless couples fighting. You saw the worst of humanity on the weekends.

In all of that, a glimmer of innocence. The boy was asleep on the sofa, curled up under a blanket. He looked peaceful. Tom ran the pad of thumb over the boy’s full red lips, they would look beautiful stretched over his cock, those green eyes looking up at him, silently begging for more.

The kid had left the door keys on the coffee table. Tom took them and locked the door, pocketing the keys. He didn’t want the kid to leave so soon. He paused, the kid would be waking up soon – and he had another night shift. He needed to sleep now but didn’t want to miss out on seeing the boy.

In the end, he left a note on the coffee table, inviting the boy up to join him if he wanted to. He fell to bed, cock stiff between his legs. If the boy came up -. Well, he’d cross that bridge when he came to it.

~*~

When Tom woke up, he was alone. Pity, he had been hoping to find a young body next to him. The smell of freshly made coffee drifted up to him, awaking his senses. His stomach grumbled. Food. He pushed the covers off himself and sat up. Glancing at his phone he saw it a little past one in the afternoon. Plenty of time to woo the boy. He dressed casually. A pair of black jeans and a blue graphic t-shirt he was once been gifted and never worn.

The boy was standing in front of the fridge, a cup of coffee clutched to his chest.

‘Hey.’

The boy turned, brow frowned. ‘Hey.’

‘Sleep well?’ Tom strode into the kitchen, trying to keep the conversation light.

‘Yeah, thanks.’

Tom nodded and helped himself to coffee. ‘I still don’t even know your name.’

‘Harry.’

Tom leaned against the counter, ‘Suits you.’

‘I guess – I mean – I guess I owe you for not turning me in last night.’

Tom’s cock twitched at the words. _Yes!_ Tom’s mind screamed _You do owe me_. ‘I couldn’t. You’re just a kid.’ _He’s legal_ his mind reminded him.

Harry looked sceptical but turned back to the fridge.

Cursing himself Tom walked up behind the boy, pressing himself to Harry’s back. He reached past Harry and snagged some left over pasta. ‘Help yourself to anything.’ He stepped back and left the room.

For once, he’d like to not flirt with danger. Ok, sure, he _wanted_ Harry, but he couldn’t just _take_ the lad. He wasn’t a monster. Ok, yes he _was,_ but he’d like to think he had some sort of self control. He placed the coffee mug down and then sat heavily on the sofa. Just what – _what_ was he doing? He rubbed his eyes, he needed to think straight. This was just a very bad idea.

He felt the sofa dip beside him indicating that Harry had sat down. He tried not to react, because he wasn’t sure what the hell he would do if he did and then Harry placed a gentle hand on his thigh.

Tom opened his eyes and turned to face Harry.

‘I – I -,’ Harry stuttered, blushing ‘If I had ended up that cell, Vernon would’ve beat me when I got home. You saved me from that.’

Tom breathed heavily ‘You better know what your doing, because I am not _nice_ ,’ Tom let the last word hang in the air for a moment. Harry’s green eyes clouded with worry. ‘I am trying to be. God knows I would _love_ to have you, but I am saying no for your sake.’

Harry gulped, he looked away ‘You’re nicer than Vernon.’

Tom snorted, the devil was nicer than that fat oaf, which reminded him, he had to pay a visit to Vernon. Harry’s hand was still on his thigh. Tom cleared his throat. ‘Have you even -?’

Harry blushed ‘O-only a couple times. There was an older boy at school.’

Tom raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t press further, so, Harry wasn’t a total virgin then. Tom sighed, if Harry was going to insist on offering himself who was he to deny the boy? He wasn’t a saint, he could at least have a nibble.

‘You want to thank me?’ Harry nodded, his eyes still hesitant. ‘Then you give me a blowjob.’ Harry relaxed a little at that and Tom mentally patted himself on the back.

Placing the pasta on the table, he unzipped his flies, revealing his long thick cock. Harry’s eyes went wide at the sight and Tom chuckled. He leaned back, ‘Take of your shirt.’

He watched hungrily as the boy took his shirt off. Though slight, Harry had a firm, flat chest. _Perfect_. Tom held a hand and pulled Harry gently towards him. Tom fisted a hand through Harry’s hair, tugging the boy into position. Harry laid down length ways on the sofa, the back of his head hitting Tom’s chest.

With his free hand, Tom unzipped Harry’s jeans, squeezing the boy’s cock. He pressed down harder on Harry’s head, encouraging the boy to get to work.

Tom sighed happily at the first tentative lick to his cock. ‘That’s it, suck me.’ His words emboldened Harry, who started sucking in earnest.

Sloppy, wet sounds of sucking soon filled the air and Tom was flying. It had been too long since he had last indulged himself like this. Too long since he had a young boy sharing his bed. Teenagers made the best lovers in his book, they were easy to mould, easy to convince into doing things they didn’t always want to do and so very eager to please.

Harry’s teeth meet the slit of his sensitive head and Tom hissed, yanking on the boy’s hair harshly and slapping the boy’s dick in warning. Harry whimpered around his cock.

Tom pushed Harry’s head down, forcing the boy to take him deeper, thrusting sharply, he heard Harry gag. The boy spluttered around his cock and Tom smirked, there was nothing more enjoyable than making a boy _choke_.

‘That’s it,’ Tom moaned ‘Just breathe.’ Harry whimpered, still choking on Tom’s cock. Tom closed his eyes and trust into Harry’s wet, warm mouth, enjoying the feeling of having someone choke on his cock.

He gripped Harry’s hair tightly, his other hand squeezing and pulling on the boy’s cock. He was losing control, his orgasm approaching. Tightening his grip on Harry still further, his knuckles turning white, Tom began to thrust erratically into mouth, forcing the boy to take being face fucked.

He came, his pent up orgasm exploding hot and heavy into Harry’s mouth. Harry struggled, but Tom held the boy in place. ‘Swallow every drop’ Tom panted, Harry whined in response.

Tom let go of Harry, finally allowing to move away from his dick. Feeling more satisfied and relaxed than he had done in years, Tom tided himself up. ‘

That’s a talented mouth you have there,’ Harry was now sitting up, tears lingered on the boy’s face. Tom could’ve laughed. He loved it when they cried. ‘I did try to warn you. I am _not_ a nice person.’

Harry shrugged, looking away from him. Tom narrowed his eyes, he knew Vernon Dursley was a vile bastard – he was starting to wonder just how much of a bastard Vernon was. He clearly had Harry spooked. Tom would've found it admirable, had it been used on someone else. 

Tom reached for his coffee and took a sip. ‘I hope you plan on staying.’

Harry turned teary green eyes on him – the boy opened his mouth to answer then thought better of it and shook his head.

‘If you’re worried about the Dursleys, I’m going to be paying them a little visit before I start work. You don’t actually want to go back to them, right?’

Harry didn’t answer for a minute or two. ‘You’re a police officer, right?’

‘That’s right.’

‘So, you can’t be all bad,’ Harry looked at him, Tom said nothing. ‘I’ll stay.’ Harry said quietly.

‘Excellent. Is there anything you want from the Dursleys? Clothes? Personal affects?’

Harry shook his head ‘I don’t really have anything. My clothes are Dudley’s cast offs.’

Tom’s lips curled into a sneer. He was going to have a very long talk to Vernon Dursley. ‘That’s fine. There is plenty of spare clothes you can borrow.’ _For now,_ Tom thought viciously. This boy wasn’t going to wearing hand me downs for very much longer.

He wrapped a free arm around Harry’s shoulder’s, pulling the close to his chest. Harry tentatively wrapped an arm around Tom.

Man and boy settled into a somewhat comfortable silence, both lost in thought of what the future was going to bring.


End file.
